Pasado olvidado
by MaggieMax
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado, pero el de Vi es diferente.Lleva toda su vida intentando dejarlo atrás pero este la perseguirá hasta el fin de sus días. Caitlyn sabe que a Vi no le gusta pensar en el pero deben hacerlo ya que están pasando cosas que podrían estar relacionadas con Vi y su pasado.
1. Capitulo 1: Una noche movida

**Nota: Al parecer, el formato se subió mal y esto hizo que algunas palabras se borrasen. Pues bien,ya esta solucionado y creo que ahora no debería haber ningún fallo. Aún así si lo hay no duden en decirlo. Siento los problemas ^^**

** Capitulo 1: Una noche movida.**

Vi se despertó sobresaltada por el ruido de su busca. Se restregó los ojos y con un largo bostezo lo cogió de la mesita de noche.

"Genial-dijo sonriendo-no hay nada mejor que levantarse a las tres de la mañana para zurrar a unos cuantos criminales".

Rápidamente se levantó,se vistió,cogió sus guantes y salio por la puerta en dirección al sector sur,donde la reclamaban.

* * *

Vi llegó diez minutos después de salir de su apartamento. Allí había cuatro coches policiales haciendo una barricada delante de un edificio de ladrillo abandonado y unos veinte policías,entre ellos el comisario. Vi buscó a Caitlyn con la mirada.

"¿Donde te has metido cupcake?"-Pensó Vi al no encontrarla.

"Vi,al fin llegaste"-Dijo el comisario.

"¿Qué ocurre?¿Y donde esta Caitlyn?"

"Es un secuestro...y...bueno Caitlyn..."-Tono vacilante.

"Donde...esta"-Vi miro cabreada al comisario al ver que no contestaba a su pregunta.

"Esta dentro"

"¿¡La has dejado entrar sola?!"-Vi cada vez se cabreaba más y su guante se cargo de energía.

"¡No!Por supuesto que no. Ella esta dentro por que ella es quien a sido secuestrada."

Vi se quedó de piedra al oír aquello y su guante se fue apagando poco a poco.Aún así intento mantener la calma y miro al comisario.

"¿Como a ocurrido?"

"Recibimos una llamada por unos alborotadores. Ella creyó que podría encargarse sola, pero resulto ser una trampa. Hemos intentado establecer contacto con los secuestradores y negociar,pero es imposible."

Vi no movió ni un musculo y seguía completamente seria pero de repente,exploto.

"¡¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE VAN A HACER?!¿¡ A QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO SUS HOMBRES PARA ENTRAR Y RESCATARLA?!

¿¡A QUE LA MATEN?!"

"Entiendo tu preocupación por Caitlyn,Vi, pero-"

"No estoy preocupada,solo es que no quiero que la maten"-Vi bajo el tono de voz.

El comisario asintió,sin hacer ningún. Vi suspiró y se calmó un poco.

"Entonces...¿Tiene algún plan?"

"La verdad...no. Solo podemos esperar a que los secuestradores contacten con nosotros."

Vi sacudió la cabeza y se encamino a la barricada,la saltó y fue en dirección al edificio. El comisario le gritaba para que volviese, pero Vi hacia oídos sordos y se dirigía al edificio sin vacilar ni un momento. Solo una cosa le rondaba por la cabeza y era salvar a Caitlyn.

* * *

Vi se metió en un callejón oscuro colindante al edificio. Se camuflo en la oscuridad,buscando una ventana para poder ver el interior. Un poco más adentro encontró una vieja ventana rota y se asomo por ella. Comenzó a buscar a Caitlyn pero no se veía gran cosa, solo muchas cajas y alguna que otra máquina. Vi seguía buscando a Caitlyn pero no había ningún rastro de ella. Sin darse cuenta, un hombre armado pasó junto a la ventana.

"¡Joder!"-Pensó Vi y se escondió debajo de la ventana.

Por suerte, el hombre no la había visto y Vi decidió buscar otra ventana. Encontró otra aún en peores condiciones que la anterior y con mucho cuidado miro por ella. Inmediatamente diviso a Caitlyn atada y amordaza a una gran colunma.

"Cupcake..."-Suspiro Vi al ver a su compañera.

Vi, al haber encontrado al fin a su compañera,decidió buscar a los secuestradores,no quería más sorpresas.

"Uno...dos...cuatro...seis.¿Solo seis?Esto es pan comido-Vi sonrió en la oscuridad y cargo su guante derecho con energía. Echo hacia atrás el brazo y dio un fuerte golpe a la pared. El golpe creo una gran nube de humo,algo a favor de Vi. Los secuestradores al oír el golpe y se alarmaron.

"¡Vosotros dos!Mirar a ver que a sido ese ruido"-Grito uno.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a internarse en la nube de humo,Vi les sorprendió,cogió a ambos por la pechera y les hizo chocar entre si.

"Siguientes..."-Dijo una voz burlona dentro de la nube de humo.

Los hombres empezaron a disparar a la nube hasta que esta se disipo. Para su sorpresa solo vieron un gran agujero en la pared. Poco a poco los hombres fueron hacia aquel agujero. Uno de ellos se interno en el callejón y Vi le empotro contra la pared, otro asomo la cabeza y se llevo un gran puñetazo,que le hizo volar varios metros. Vi cogió a un hombre que anteriormente había tumbado y se lo lanzo contra otro haciendole caer.

"Y van cinco..."-Sonrío Vi

Vi entro en el edificio buscando al sexto hombre,pero este no apareció.Comenzó a acercase a Caitlyn, y el sexto hombre,armado con un gran machete fue hacia ella gritando. Vi se movió en el ultimo momento,le cogió la cabeza con su enorme guante y comenzó a estrujarle.

"Mala idea..."-Rio y lanzo al hombre contra las cajas.

Vi al girarse para ayudar a Caitlyn,se encontró a un hombre vestido con un traje negro y un pasamontañas del mismo color que apuntaba a Caitlyn con una pistola. Vi se paró en seco y le miro con odio. El hombre sonrío ante tal gesto.

"Si no quieres que te machaque,apartaras esa pistola ahora mismo"

"Contraoferta. Si no quieres que le vuele los sesos a tu amiga,te quedaras quieta en el sitio"

Vi gruño pero no se movió.El hombre rio levemente.

"Bien estas son mis condiciones. Yo saldré por la puerta de atrás y no me perseguiras si no tu amigita explotara."-El hombre señalo una bomba que se encontraba pegada al vientre de Caitlyn."¿Como no la vi antes?"-Pensó Vi sintiendose idiota.

"¿De acuerdo?"-Pregunto el hombre impaciente.

"Si, de acuerdo"-Contestó Vi.

"Bien...al jefe le gustara saber que sigues viva...eso cambiara mucho los planes"

A Vi no le gusto esa ultima frase y quiso avanzar hacia el y partirle la cara. El hombre pegó la pistola a la cabeza de Caitlyn.

"No,no,no. Nada de perseguirme si no...bum"

Vi volvió a gruñir pero obedeció.El hombre empezó a apartase de Caitlyn caminando hacia atrás y apuntando a Vi con la pistola. Cuando estuvo a una distancia suficientemente segura, se dio la vuelta y salio se corriendo. Vi se precipito hacia su compañera y le quito la mordaza.

"Vi..."-Susurro Caitlyn aturdida,parecía ida, como si no supiese donde estaba o que pasaba.

"Si Cupcake soy yo. Ahora hay que soltarte y largarnos de aquí antes de que ese cacharro explote"-Dijo Vi algo nerviosa,no quería volar en pedazos. Vi soltó a Caitlyn y observo con detenimiento la bomba que estaba pegada a un pequeño reloj digital que marcaba un minuto justo.

"Genial...con los guantes no puedo desactivar este trasto y si lo intento despegar con ellos tal vez explote"-Vi estaba realmente nerviosa,se le agotaban las opciones pero una idea algo absurda se le vino a la cabeza.

"Caitlyn se que esto no te va a gustar pero...tienes que quitarte el vestido"-Nerviosa

"¿Que...?¿Mi vestido?¿Por que?-Caitlyn seguía completamente ida.

"Si, tu vestido, si no lo haces explotaremos"-El reloj marcaba los treinta segundos y restando.

"Esta bien..."-Caitlyn se llevo las manos a la espalda y se lo empezó a desabrochar

Vi evito no mirar. Cuando Caitlyn se lo quito del todo dejo ver una lencería blanca que, al verla Vi, la puso aún más nerviosa. Diviso en una mesa el gorro y el rifle de Caitlyn y sin dudarlo fue a por ellos.

"Bien, ahora ahí que salir de aquí...y no te veo con muchas pintas de poder correr así que..-Vi cogió con una mano a Caitlyn y con otra sus cosas. Despúes puso las cosas sobre Caitlyn y la cogió con ambas manos.

"Ahora si que nos largamos de aquí"

Vi corrió hacia la entrada principal del edificio pero ni se molesto en comprobar si estaba abierta la puerta y salto por la ventana, apretando a Caitlyn contra ella para que no sufriera ningún daño. Vi cayó al suelo y la bomba estallo, haciendo que el edificio se derrumbara. El comisario y sus hombres corrieron hacia ellas.

"¿Os encontráis bien?"-Pregunto el comisario

"Si...yo si pero Caitlyn...es como si estuviera drogada o algo...esta completamente ida"-Contestó Vi mientras abría sus manos para ver a Caitlyn.

"Rápido,llamar a una ambulancia"-Ordeno el comisario

Caitlyn abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeo varias veces. Se miro y miro a todo la gente que la rodeaba.

"Vi..."

"¿Si?"-Contesto Vi sonriendo al ver a su compañera hablar.

"¿Por que estoy en ropa interior?¿Y por que hay tanta gente mirandome?"

Vi al darse cuenta de la situación se levanto con Caitlyn aún en brazos y la atrajo hacia ella para taparla. Miro a todos los policías que había insinuando que se largasen. Los policías rápidamente se dieron la vuelta y se fueron a sus respectivos coches.

"Comisario..."-Tono serio

"Si, si. Lo siento. Iré a ver donde esta esa ambulancia"-Contesto el comisario avergonzado.

* * *

"Esta bien. Solo le han metido algunos tranquilizantes y es normal que este así.Mañana se despertara con un poco de dolor de cabeza pero nada más."-Dijo el medico sonriente.

Vi suspiro aliviada al oír esas palabras. Caitlyn se encontraba sentada en una camilla,tapada con una manta.

"Lo único"-Añadió el medico-"Es mejor que no pase la noche sola,por si hay alguna alteración en el organismo"

Vi asintió y miro a Caitlyn. Sonrió por dentro al ver que estaba bien y no tenía nada grave. Caitlyn la miro,algo aturdida todavía,y sonrió como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos. Vi miro hacia otro lado sonrojada.

"Vi"-Llamo el comisario

"¿Hmm?¿Ocurre algo?"-Pregunto Vi

"No, venia a decirte que os tomeis mañana el día libre. Esta noche a sido muy movida y os vendría bien descansar."

"Gracias,Caitlyn lo necesita"-Contesto Vi

"Y tu también"-Añadió el comisario mientras se marchaba.

Vi no se molesto en contestar,era verdad,ella también lo necesitaba.

"Bien, ya pueden irse"-Dijo el medico mientras guardaba todo en la ambulancia.

"Vi...¿puedes llevarme?"-Preguntó Caitlyn en un tono muy dulce.

Vi se sonrojo instantáneamente pero asintió.Cogió a Caitlyn y se encamino a su apartamento.

* * *

Al llegar Vi pensó en dejar a Caitlyn en el sofá pero desecho esa idea. Otra opción era dormir con ella en la cama,pero también desecho esa idea.

"No creo que le guste despertarse en una cama que no es suya,conmigo a su lado y además,en ropa interior"-Pensó riendo

Vi dejo con suma delicadeza a Caitlyn en la cama y la tapó con las sabanas. Se había quedado dormida por el camino, y los tranquilizantes habían ayudado a ello. Vi la miro durante un segundo y sonrió.

"Pues...ami no me importaría despertarme todos los días a su lado"-Pensó pero al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado,sacudió la cabeza-"Tengo que dormir...el cansancio me hace pensar cosas raras."

Tras haber mirado a su compañera dormida se dirigió al sofá y se tumbo. Se quito los guantes,puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y tras pasar unos minutos mirando el techo,se durmió.


	2. Capitulo 2: Día libre

**Hola de nuevo! :D siento haber tardado en subir un nuevo cap pero estoy de exámenes y es un poquito complicado compaginar ambas cosas pero bueno, aqui esta el segundo cap esperó que os guste y dejar vuestras reviews ^^**

Vi se despertó al notar que algo presionaba su estomagó. Lentamente,abrió los ojos y,para su sorpresa,Caitlyn estaba encima de ella con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

"Cupcake...¿Que..."-Caitlyn puso un dedo sobre los labios de Vi para que se callasé. Vi seguía sin entender nada y Caitlyn seguía sonriendo pícaramente. Muy despacio,se fue acercando hacía de Vi,más concretamente hacia sus labios.

"Caitlyn..."-Susurró Vi

"Cállate"-Contestó Caitlyn antes de que sus labios se pegarán a los de Vi.

Vi se quedó en blanco y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante aquella acción de su compañera. Aún así,eso duró poco,cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar. Pero de repente una voz que sonaba muy lejana,comenzó a llamarla. Al principio Vi la ignoro por completo pero la voz se oía cada vez más y más cerca, tanto, que parecía un grito. Cuando parecía que la voz había cesado, volvió con aún más fuerza y sin previó aviso algo mojo a Vi. Se despertó sobresaltada y mojada. Estaba en su piso y Caitlyn estaba de pie a su lado sosteniendo una gran jarra vacía. Vi la miró algo enfadada y Caitlyn le sonrió en forma de respuesta.

* * *

"¿Se puede saber por que narices hiciste eso?"-Dijo Vi malhumorada.

"No despertabas y me parecía la única manera de despertarte"

"¿No hubiera sido más fácil llamarme?-Vi se levanto y se dirigio al baño a por una toalla.

"Lo hice,durante diez minutos. No se que estarías soñando para no despertarte"-Contestó Caitlyn

"Ni idea,seguramente machacando a alguien"-Vi entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Se paró en seco frente al espejo al recordar el sueño.

"¿Como he podido soñar eso?Debe de haberme sentado algo mal. Cupcake ni siquiera me parece guapa..."

"¿Estas segura?"-Una voz sonó dentro de la cabeza de Vi.

"Tu otra vez no..."- Vi se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente al oír a la voz.

"Si pinky, soy yo y si estoy aquí es por que algo te ronda por la cabeza"

"Solo estas aquí para fastidiarme"-Vi cogió una toalla y comenzó a secar la cabeza.

"Si,eso también. Pero hoy vengo por otros motivos."

"Mira, hoy no tengo tiempo para tus charlas,así que me secare y me dejaras en paz"-Vi se quito la ropa mojada y salio en dirección a su habitación. Cogió unos vaqueros y una camisa azul y después de vestirte fue al salón.

Cuando llego se encontró a Caitlyn mirando el periódico y con una taza de te en la mano. Vi no se había fijado antes pero iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa morada.

"¿Ya te habrás enterado de la pequeña fiesta que hubo ayer no?-Dijo Vi mientras se preparaba un café.

"Si, así es. Fui pronto a mi apartamento y a la comisaria y me pusieron al día, además de que sale en portada."

"¿A si?Leeme un poco el articulo".-Pregunto Vi mientras se sentaba en un sillón y se bebía el café.

"Titulo:Atentado hacia la Sheriff. Ayer de madrugada, la Sheriff Caitlyn fue secuestrada,pero,gracias al equipo de rescate se encuentra sana y salva. El comisario...-Caitlyn no pudo seguir leyendo porque Vi escupió todo su café al escucharla.

¿¡Que los equipos de rescate hicieron que?!-Miró a Caitlyn completamente sorprendida.

"¡Esos tipos no hicieron una mierda!¡Si no llega a ser por mi podrías estar muerta!¡Pero claro la ex criminal no puede salvar a la Sheriff,no!¡Han sido esa panda de imbéciles que se quedaban detrás de sus coches esperando un milagro!-Vi se había levantado y mientras gritaba,hacia aspavientos muy exagerados.

"Vi,calmate,habrá sido un malentendido."

"¡¿Malentendido?! No,Caitlyn. El problema es que les jode que una ex criminal haga mejor su trabajo que ellos mismos."-Vi comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el salón.

"Vi,relajate,"-Caitlyn se levantó y la cogió por un brazo para que parase.

"Si...tienes razón es una estupidez. Pero sigo cabreada, yo te salvé, yo hice el trabajo,si quieren una portada,que se la ganen ellos y que no se la roben a gente tan buena en su trabajo como yo."-El tono de Vi sonó muy egocéntrico. Caitlyn sonrió levemente al oír aquellas palabras de su compañera.

"Por cierto...aún no te di las gracias por salvarme"-Comentó Caitlyn mientras se ruborizo levemente. Vi sonrió.

"De nada,Cupcake"

* * *

Ambas volvieron a sus sitios y comenzaron a hablar de lo ocurrido ayer de madrugada.

"La verdad, es que no recuerdo mucho. Recuerdo el aviso,llegar y no ver a nadie y de repente ¡pum!, me golpearon por detrás y me dejaron inconsciente. Al despertar me encontré atada,amordazada y algo drogada."-Dijo escuchaba en silencio a su compañera.

"¿Nada más?"

"No... hasta esta mañana no recuerdo nada más."

"Hmmm. Creo que habría que investigarlo a fondo. Parecían una banda muy bien organizada y el cabecilla parecía conocerme."

"¿Te conocía?¿De que?"

"Aún no lo sé. Tal vez un miembro de mi antigua banda. Pero es bastante improbable, se largaron de la ciudad hace años."

"Yo no lo descartaría por si acaso. Nunca se sabe"

De pronto, el teléfono sonó.Vi y Caitlyn se alarmaron,¿Quien sería a esas horas?.Vi esperó un poco antes de cogerlo.

"¿Si?"

"¿Vi?Oh,Vi querida me alegro de volver a escuchar tu voz"-Dijo una voz gravé.

"¿Quien es?"-Vi uso un tono agresivo.

"Sabes quien soy...pero no lo recuerdas y eso es un punto de ventaja para mi"-La voz rio levemente.

"¿Eres el tipo del secuestro?"-Vi sonó aún más agresiva.

"Casi...Ahora si no te importa quería hablar con tu dulce compañera"

"¿Y si no quiero dejarte con ella,que?-Vi miró a Caitlyn dubitativa.

"Si no lo haces,no tendréis la más mínima oportunidad de atraparme y la culpa sera tuya."-Vi pasó el teléfono a Caitlyn a regaña dientes.

"¿Que quieres?"

"A ti, por supuesto. Verás antes de tu llegada la ciudad era un buen lugar,robos,asesinatos,mi gente y yo vivíamos como reyes. Pero hubo un minúsculo problema y tuvimos que irnos,¿y cuál es mi sorpresa al volver a mi querida ciudad?que una niñita mal criada la a limpiado y mi imperio a desaparecido.

"Ve al grano."-Tono serio.

"Tengo entorno a dos cientos kilos de explosivos escondidos por todo Piltover. Y te preguntaras¿Que puedo hacer yo para que nada vuele por los aires?.Sencillo, quiero que vengas mañana a las cinco en punto a reunirte conmigo y charlar un poco. Si vienes con la pelo rosado los explosivos explotaran. Si intentas matar a alguno de mis hombres, uno de ellos explotara y dará la alarma para que los explosivos hagan lo mismo. Así que tu decides, bombón."

"Esta bien, seguiré tu juego.¿Donde nos encontraremos?"

"Dile a tu compañera que te lo diga...ella lo sabe"-La voz uso un tono burlón.

"Si quieres jugar,al menos dame una pista."-Contestó Caitlyn sin cambiar su tono.

"El lugar del accidente,bombón. El lugar del accidente"-La voz colgó y dejo a Caitlyn con la palabra en la boca.

"¿Que te ha dicho?"-Preguntó Vi.

"Tenemos que irnos."-Caitlyn cogió el brazo de su compañera y tiro de ella hacia la puerta.

"Pero¿Se puede saber que te dijo?"-Vi caminaba escaleras abajo siendo arrastrada por su compañera.

"Algo de el lugar del accidente .Supuestamente tu deberías saberlo"-Contestó al fin Caitlyn

"Pues no tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando"

"Bueno,en realidad eso ahora no importa mucho, ya lo averiguaremos más tarde"-Caitlyn abrió la puerta y salio. Vi tiro de ella y la paró

"Bien y ahora dime a donde nos vamos"-Caitlyn se volvió hacia Vi con un suspiro.

"A casa de Jayce"-Vi miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Caitlyn.

¡¿QUE?!No,no,no,no. Me niego no pienso visitar al cabeza de martillo"

"Nos será de ayuda Vi."

"Me da igual, odio a ese tio y el ami por ser mejor que el y ser tu compañera en vez de el."-Vi seguía en sus trece y no parecía querer cambiar de opinion.

"Venga, lo haces cuando volvamos te daré una magdalena."-Caitlyn sabía sin oír la respuesta de Vi que había ganado la conversació echó un gran bufido y asintio.

"Esta bien Cupcake. Pero que sean dos."

"Vale, pero solo si no intentas matar a Jayce"-Contestó Caitlyn

"Bien... lo intentare, pero no prometo nada."

"Entonces yo no te prometo mis magdalenas"-Caitlyn sonrió a Vi y Vi suspiro, asintiendo.

Vi odiaba ir a casa de Jayce, pero,según Caitlyn, le necesitaban y además así se ganaría un par de magdalenas de Caitlyn. Así que sin decir una palabra más ambas fueron hacía la casa de Jayce.


	3. Capitulo 3 : El lugar del accidente

**Buenas invocadores ^^ aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi pequeña historia. Espero que os guste y dejen sus rewiews.**

Vi miraba a Caitlyn mientras caminaba hacia atrás justo delante de ella. Estaban casi llegando a casa de Jayce y Vi se había pasado todo el viaje proponiendo a otras personas para que le ayudaran en el caso.

"¿Ezreal? Es un gran tirador y es mejor que el cabeza de martillo."-Dijo Vi

"Esta en Demacia"

"¿Y Taric?"

"Con Ezreal. Últimamente se están llevando muy bien esos dos.-Comento Caitlyn pensativa.

"Bueno...¿Que tal Ziggs? Se que esta loco pero me cae bien ese yordle"

"En el instituto de guerra, ya sabes que pronto comenzara la nueva temporada y le gusta estar de los primeros"

"¿Heimendinger?-A Vi se le acaban las opciones

"Esta con Ziggs"

"¿Blitzcrank?"-Vi ya estaba desesperada.

"Se fue con ellos también..."-Caitlyn sonreía a Vi.

"¿Y una piedra? Una piedra es más útil que Jayce"-Vi sonrió pero Caitlyn la miro mal y Vi borró su sonrisa.

Vi finalmente tiro la toalla y se calló. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Jayce la **verja** estaba abierta y recorrieron el jardín hasta llegar al porche. La casa de Jayce no era muy grande pero Jayce tampoco se pasaba mucho tiempo en ella así que no era un inconveniente para pulso el timbre y en menos dos segundos Jayce abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola Caitlyn!"-En el rostro de Jayce se dibujo una gran sonrisa-"Y Vi..."-La sonrisa se disipó instantáneamente.

"Hola Jayce, esperó no molestarte pero necesitó tu ayuda"

"¿Tu molestarme? Aún viniendo a las tres de la mañana no me molestarías"-Jayce cogió la mano de Caitlyn y le dio un pequeño beso. Caitlyn sonrió y Vi bufo ante la "galantería" de Jayce.

"Pero por favor, pasa,pasa no te quedes ahí"-Jayce se aparto de la puerta e invito a Caitlyn a entrar.

"Gracias Jayce"-Caitlyn entro y Vi la siguió pero Jayce se interpuso.

"Sería mejor que tu mascota se quedará fuera"-Jayce sonrió a Vi y la pelorosado le gruño.

"Jayce, no empecéis. Siempre estáis igual sois como críos"-Caitlyn se interpuso entre Jayce y Vi. Con la diferencia de estatura,Caitlyn parecía estar entre dos grandes muros pero eso no la amedentró. Empujó levemente a Jayce y cogiendo a Vi por la muñeca la llevo dentro.

Una vez que los tres estaban sentados, Caitlyn le explico todo lo ocurrido a Jayce.

"¿Y no tenéis la más mínima idea de quien puede ser?"-Pregunto Jayce

"No...lo único que sabemos es que conoce a Vi y no quiere verla allí"-Contestó Caitlyn. Vi observaba el lugar y estaba totalmente al margen de la conversación.

"Ya veo...¿Y que plan tenías en mente?"

"En verdad, como ese tipo no quiere verme con Vi pues tenía pensado ir contigo pero sin que esa gente te viera, no quiero que nada explote"

"Entiendo, pero no sabemos el lugar a donde hay que ir"

"Me dijo que Vi lo sabría pero según ella no tiene ni idea"-Caitlyn miró a Vi pero esta seguía en su mundo. Caitlyn le propino un codazo.

"¡Au!¿Que pasa?-Vi se cogió el brazo y miró a Caitlyn

"Pues que ahora si es el momento de averiguar donde tenemos que ir"

"Ya dije que no tengo ni idea"

"Pues utiliza un poco esa cosa que soportan tus hombros"-Jayce rio levemente

"Mira cabeza martillo, da gracias a que no tengo mis guantes aquí, si no, ya te hubiera estampado contra la pared"-Vi utilizo un tono muy agresivo

"Vi, Jayce,ya basta."Caitlyn miró a ambos muy seria

"Esta bien, esta bien. Lo siento"-Contestó Jayce.

"Bien...ahora Vi piensa en lo que dijo aquel tipo. Piensa en el lugar del accidente"

"Lugar del accidente...lugar del accidente..."-Vi se repetía varias veces esa misma frase intentando averiguar que era.

"¡Ya sé! Es la antigua mina.-Dijo al fin

"¿La antigua mina?¿Te refieres a la mina donde salvaste a esa gente?"-Preguntó Caitlyn

"Si esa misma."-Vi pensó un poco el lugar donde iba a reunirse Caitlyn con esa gente.-"Y no pienso dejarte ir". Caitlyn y Jayce miraron a Vi algo sorprendidos.

"¿Que?¿Por que?"

"Pues por que...-Vi pensó un momento antes de contestar-"Ese sitio esta echo una basura y puede haber un desprendimiento".

"Vi,no me va a pasar nada,no te preocupes,además,voy con Jayce"

"No me preocupo. Es solo que no me apetece sacarte de los escombros, sería un esfuerzo innecesario"-Contestó rápidamente Vi. Caitlyn sonrió ante la preocupación de su compañera.

"Vi estaremos bien."-Caitlyn sonrió a Vi y Vi procuro no mirarla demasiado ya que se había ruborizado.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Caitlyn decidió que era momento de marcharse algo que Vi agradeció mucho. Jayce se despidió de Caitlyn dandole un besó en la mano y con una mirada despreció hacía Vi. Ambas se encaminaron hacia sus apartamentos. Caminaban en silencio pero Vi sacó un tema de conversación.

"Te prometo que si por un casual acabas con el cabeza martillo, yo dimito"

"¿Que?"-Caitlyn se rio

"Lo que oyes. Ese tio no deja de ir a por ti, aún habiendole rechazado mil veces. Y te prometo que si algún día cedes, yo dimito"-Contestó seria Vi.

"Vi, no tengo ninguna intención de estar con Jayce."

"Más te vale Cupcake, seria horrible tenerle que aguantar en la oficina todos los días"-Vi bufo y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. Caitlyn rio nuevamente.

"Por cierto,¿ A que viene eso de Cupcake? Es algo que nunca entendí."

"Porque eres igual que un Cupcake"

"Explicame eso"

"Bueno, tu pelo es del color de un Cupcake de chocolate, tu piel es como la crema de dentro, tu vestido es igual que el papel que lo envuelve y tu gorro es como de esos adornos que se le ponen."-Vi miro a Caitlyn con una gran sonrisa.

"En otras palabras, estoy para comerme¿no?"

"Exacto"-Vi contestó sin pensar y Caitlyn se rio con una gran carcajada. Caitlyn no solía ser así pero con Vi era muy diferente,se sentía libre,sin necesidad de aparentar nada.

"¡No,no,no,no,no! Contesté sin pensar"-Vi se había puesto muy roja y Caitlyn seguía riendo. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al edificio de Vi y se pararon frente a la puerta. Caitlyn dejó de reír al instante.

"Bueno, hasta mañana Vi que..."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento"-Le cortó Vi

"Vi, mi apartamento esta tres calles más abajo."

"Me da igual, me gusta andar y no estaría muy bien que el día antes te raptaran y nos quedasemos sin plan"-Se exculpo Vi.

"Esta bien como quieras"

Siguieron caminando en dirección a casa de Caitlyn. Vi iba contandole una historia muy graciosa que le paso el otro día en un bar y no podía parar de reír.¿ Por que se sentía así solo con Vi? Era extraño y acababa de entenderlo. Llegaron al edificio de Caitlyn y se quedaron una frente a la otra sin decir nada.

"Bueno...será mejor que me vaya ya, mañana va a ser un día muy largo"-Dijo al fin Caitlyn.

"Por supuesto. Es mejor que descanses bien para que no la fastidies"-Vi sonrió

"Gracias por tu preocupación"-Contestó sarcástica Caitlyn.

"No hay por que darlas"-Vi hizo una pequeña reverencia que hizo sonreír a Caitlyn.

"Bueno me marchó, que descanses Cupcake"-Vi se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Espera Vi"- Caitlyn cogió por el brazo a Vi.

"¿Hmm?-Vi miro a Caitlyn extrañada. Caitlyn tiro de Vi hacia ella y la abrazó.

Vi se quedo algo sorprendida pero le devolvió el abrazo. Después de unos largos segundos, Caitlyn se aparto lentamente de Vi. Vi la miró a los ojos y sonrió. Caitlyn dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y Vi hizo lo mismo.

"Hasta mañana, Cupcake"

"Hasta mañana...pinky"-Caitlyn sonrió y entro en el edificio.

A la mañana siguiente Caitlyn llego a la oficina por la tarde, un par de horas antes de ir a la "reunión".Se sentó en su escritorio con su taza de té y comenzó a recordar lo que pasó ayer.

"No soy normalmente así...pero con Vi, todo es muy diferente"-Pensó Caitlyn mientras miraba su té.-"Ella me hace reír, me hace sentir que no tengo que preocuparme por nada, me hace sentir...protegida."

Caitlyn seguía nadando en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que Vi había entrado en la oficina y la estaba hablando.

"Eh,Cupcake despierta"-Vi se iba acercando más a ella. Pero Caitlyn no escuchaba. Vi se apoyo en la mesa y se acerco a la cara de Caitlyn.

"¡Cupcake!"

"¡Nada!"-Caitlyn se alarmó y miró fijamente a los ojos a Vi. Eran muy grandes y muy azules, más azules que el propio océano. Caitlyn se quedo embobada en esos ojos y Vi lo noto. Se empezó a ruborizar y tosió levemente apartandose de ella y sentandose en la silla.

"¿Lista para hoy?"-Preguntó Vi para quitar la tensión del ambiente.

"Claro,no creo que sea muy complicado cogerlos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Jayce no debería tardar en venir."-Caitlyn seguía mirando su taza, ella también se había puesto roja.

Poco después de aquello, Jayce entro por la puerta con una gran sonrisa y con su martillo cargado a la espalda.

"Buenas tardes, esperó que estés lista para la pequeña fiesta de esta tarde"

"Si, pero antes deberíamos trazar un plan... por si algo sale mal"

"Es una buena idea"-Jayce se sentó en la silla de al lado de Vi y está se levanto de inmediato.

"Bueno, creo que me iré a mi mesa a...hacer algo ya que solo estorbare aquí"-Dijo Vi

"Eh,¿No te olvidas de algo?"-Caitlyn miró a Vi, pero su compañera no sabia que era de lo que hablaba. Caitlyn abrió un cajón y saco de el una pequeña cajita de plástico que tenia dos magdalenas.

"¡Es verdad!Muchas gracias Cupcake.-Vi sonrió y cogió la cajita.

"De nada, pinky"

Vi sonrió aún más al oír a Caitlyn llamarla así-"Pinky...me gusta"-Pensó. Vi se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a comerse las magdalenas tranquilamente. Desde allí observaba a Jayce por si en algún momento se sobrepasaba con Caitlyn. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y llego el momento de irse.

"Bien, hora de marcharse"-Dijo Caitlyn levantandose de su silla. Jayce hizo lo mismo y la siguió hacia la puerta.

"Vi, quedate aquí y ni se te ocurra aparecer por la mina¿Entendido?"-Caitlyn miro seria a Vi.

"Si, Cupcake, lo he entendido"

Caitlyn asintió y sin decir ni una sola palabra más Jayce y ella salieron por la puerta dejando a Vi sola en la oficina. Vi, al verse sola, comenzó a pensar instintivamente en Caitlyn.

"No entiendo nada de lo que me pasa últimamente...no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza"-Vi se cruzó de brazos y puso los pies sobre la mesa.

"Ambas sabemos porque"-Una voz sonó en la cabeza de Vi.

"¿Tu?¿En serio?¿Otra vez?-Vi suspiro.

"Si estoy aquí es porque tienes algo en la cabeza y ese algo es Caitlyn"

"No se a que viene eso"

"Viene a que empiezas a ver a Caitlyn como algo más que una simple amiga"-La voz rio levemente, algo que a Vi no la hizo mucha gracia.

"Mientes, Caitlyn solo es una amiga, una compañera de trabajo, nada más"

"Aquí la mentirosa eres tu, admítelo,tampoco es tan malo querer a alguien"

"Que yo no quiero a Caitlyn,ni siquiera me gusta."

"¿Seguro?¿Ni un poquito?"

"Bueno..."-Vi comenzó a dudar sobre sus propios sentimientos.

"¡Ja!Dudaste, eso es que si"-La voz rio, sintiendose vencedora.

"¡Vale, vale! Tal vez un poco si pero¿Y que? No cambiara nada."

"Eso es lo que tu crees..."

"¿A que te refieres?-Pero nadie respondió

"Joder, y ahora se va."-Vi cerró los ojos se acomodó y lentamente se durmió.

Jayce y Caitlyn llegaron a la hora indicada. Jayce se separó de Caitlyn antes de llegar a la mina y fue a esconderse. Cuando Caitlyn llegó a la puerta de la mina no había nadie allí. La puerta de la mina parecía estar bien pero era mejor no adentrarse,solo por precaución. En ese momento Caitlyn se acordó de Vi y deseo que estuviese con ella.

"Hola preciosa, me alegra volverte a ver"-Un hombre habló a las espaldas de Caitlyn. Cuando se giró vio al mismo hombre que le secuestro y a otros seis hombres. Caitlyn sujeto su rifle con fuerza.

"No,no. Nada de armas. No queremos que nadie salga herido"-Caitlyn soltó el arma en el suelo y le dio un empujón con el pie enviandola lejos de ella.

"Bien, ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente"-El hombre sonrió bajo el pasamontañas.

"¿De que querías hablar,pues?-Tono serio.

"Es algo a la vista de todos que Piltolver no es lo que era. Pues bien, queremos que vuelva a ser como antes."

"¿Y si me niego?"

"Pasaran dos cosas. Uno, los explosivos se activaran y se creará un gran caos en la ciudad. Dos, me veré en la obligación de matarte."

Caitlyn no mostró el más mínimo temor hacia esas palabras. El hombre la seguía mirando esperando una respuesta.

"Bien, me temo que eso no esta dentro de mis planes. No hay trató"-Contestó al finalmente.

"Una pena...Matadla"-Ordeno el hombre.

"¡Ahora Jayce!"

Jayce se encontraba en una montaña de escombros cerca de la mina y había estado siguiendo toda la conversación. Había transformado su martillo en un cañon y esperaba la señal de Caitlyn para disparar a esos hombres. Sin dudarlo ni un momento,disparó,dando justo en el blanco. Tres hombres cayeron al suelo,muertos,los cuatro restantes estaban muy mal heridos pero aprovecharon el humo para ponerse a cubierto. Caitlyn fue a recoger su rifle y se escondio detrás de una carretilla cercana.

"¡Jayce, busca al hombre con los explosivos!"-Grito Caitlyn.

Los hombres empezaron a disparar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Caitlyn obligandola a no moverse. Jayce se movió por los escombros buscando al hombre, lo encontró muy mal herido escondido tras unas vigas de hierro.

"¡Caitlyn,allí!- Jayce señalo el lugar donde se encontraba el hombre.

Caitlyn saco la cabeza de su escondite cuando los disparos cesaron. Busco el lugar el que señalaba Jayce y preparo su rifle. La cabeza del hombre sobresalía levemente de su escondite pero lo suficiente como para que la Sheriff acertara en el blanco. Respiro hondo, puso el dedo en el gatillo y disparo,blanco neutralizado.

"¡Será zorra!"-El hombre trajeado volvió a disparar a Caitlyn y esta vez,acertó, dandole en un hombro. Caitlyn gritó de dolor y volvió ha ponerse a cubierto.

"¡Caitlyn!"-Grito Jayce. EL hombre de traje lo diviso y sin dudarlo, lo disparó también. Blanco, le dio en pleno vientre. Jayce grito de dolor y rodó montaña a bajo cayendo al suelo.

"¡Ese esta muerto,coger los explosivos e ir a por esa puta ahora.!-Ordenó. Los dos hombres restantes se dirigieron hacia el escondite de Caitlyn y el hombre trajeado les seguía con los explosivos en la mano.

"Mierda,¿Y ahora que?-Pensó Caitlyn. Se agarraba el hombro donde el tiro le había alcanzado, por suerte solo la rozo y no era muy grave. Miro la entrada de la vieja mina y no se lo pensó dos veces. Caitlyn corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la entrada de la mina y los hombres la persiguieron. Cuando todos entraron en la mina se oyó una gran explosión y hubo un gran derrumbamiento, sepultando la puerta de la mina.

Vi se despertó sobresaltada y casi se cae de la silla. No sabía por que pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Se levantó y salio por la puerta tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Vi llego a la mina poco después de salir de la oficina. Llegó justo cuando el tiroteo comenzó. Se puso a cubierto y espero el momento para entrar a ayudar. Los disparos continuaban y Vi no venia el momento de entrar a ayudar a Caitlyn.

Vi salio de su escondite y se acercó un poco más a la vieja mina. Los disparos cesaron y se oyó el rifle de Caitlyn. Vi sabía que la Sheriff había acertado en el blanco sin ni siquiera mirar. Al instante siguiente se oyó otro disparo y un grito de Caitlyn. Vi salio corriendo de su escondite y fue en dirección del grito. Otro disparó más,el grito de Jayce. Vi corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar.

"Caitlyn, ya voy , aguanta"-Pensaba Vi mientras corría.

Llego a la mina y subió a unos escombros para localizar a Caitlyn. Allí estaba,corriendo hacia la entrada de la mina,perseguida por tres hombres. Cuando todos desaparecieron de la vista de Vi, hubo una gran explosión y la puerta de la mina fue bloqueada. Vi se quedo paralizada y con una cara de horror en su rostro.

"¡CAITLYN!"

**Como habréis visto este cap a sido un poco más largo de lo normal pero no podía resumirlo mucho D:. Espero que no se os halla echo muy pesado ^^.**


	4. Capitulo 4: El pasado de Vi

**Holiiiiis ^^ bueno aquí os traigo ya el 4 cap, que veo que algunos se quedaron con la intriga en el 3 e.e Espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar las reviews :D.**

"No, no, no. Caitlyn no por favor."

Vi corría en dirección a la puerta de la mina y no se paró. Echo el puño hacia atrás cargandolo de energía y empezó a golpear los escombros creando una puerta. Vi siguió destrozando los escombros con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego al interior de la mina.

"¡Caitlyn!¡Caitlyn¿Donde estás?!-Grito Vi con todas sus fuerzas.

Avanzó en aquella oscura mina que unicamente se iluminaba por la luz que entraba por la "puerta" que creó Vi. Vi no camino mucho hasta encontrar a Caitlyn en el suelo junto a los otros tres hombres.

¡Caitlyn! Caitlyn por favor,despierta.-Vi agito levemente a su compañera pero esta no respondía. El techo comenzó a caerse poco a poco y Vi supo que habría un nuevo derrumbamiento. Cogió a Caitlyn y se dispuso a salir de allí. Alguien le cogió el pie a Vi, era el hombre trajeado, aún estaba vivo.

"Sácame de aquí Vi..."-Le suplico el hombre

"Maldito hijo de puta. Debería dejar que te murieses aquí, pero prefiero matarte yo con mis propias manos"-Vi paso a Caitlyn a su mano derecha y con la izquierda cogió la camisa del hombre y lo llevó arrastras hacia la salida. La mina se derrumbó poco después de que Vi saliera de ella. Soltó al hombre y le propino una patada en el estomagó.

"Si te mueves, te mataré"-Vi miro con odio al hombre y le golpeo con el pie en el pecho. Se agacho y dejo lentamente a Caitlyn en el suelo.

"Cupcake,despierta."-Pero Caitlyn no se movía. Vi acerco su oído al pecho de Caitlyn, pero no oyó su corazón.

"No...no. Cupcake por favor, no me dejes."-Los ojos de Vi comenzaron a humedecerse poco a poco. El hombre trajeado tosió y Vi se acordó de su presencia.

"Tu...tu..Tu grandisimo hijo de puta"-Vi se giro y miró al hombre con la cara llega de odio y lágrimas. Lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto del suelo.

"¡TU ME LA HAS QUITADO!"-Vi le dio un gran puñetazo que le hizo volar varios metros.

"¡Debería haberte dejado morir hay dentro!"-Vi corrió hacia el hombre y le propino otros cuantos puñetazos. Si Vi seguía así seguramente acabaría matandole pero eso ya no le importaba,sin Caitlyn ella no tenia nada que hacer.

* * *

Caitlyn abrió lentamente, se sentía muy dolorida y aturdida. A pocos metros de ella vio a algo borroso golpeando el despacio, se apoyo en los codos e intento ver que era aquella cosa. Era Vi, y estaba golpeando al hombre trajeado.

"Vi..."-Pudo decir Caitlyn. Vi paró inmediatamente de golpear al hombre y se giro.

"Caitlyn..."-Vi corrió hacia Caitlyn y se quito los guantes tirandolos al suelo.

"Estas...estas viva"- Vi cogió la cara de su compañera y la miro fijamente aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Caitlyn sonrió levemente y Vi hizo lo mismo.

"No creas que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente"- Vi rio al oír el comentario de Caitlyn.

"No quiero librarme de ti nunca, por muy molesta que seas a veces"- Contestó Vi.

"Vi...¿Donde está Jayce?"

"¡Es verdad! El cabeza martillo. No te muevas de aquí, voy a buscarlo- Vi se separó de su compañera y fue a buscar a Jayce.

"¡Jayce!¿Donde narices estas?-Grito Vi

"Aquí..."-Susurró Jayce. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo y lleno de sangre.

"Mierda Jayce"-Vi se arrodillo-"¿Que a ocurrido?"

"Esos cabrones me alcanzaron. ¿Donde esta Caitlyn?"

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Ahora llamaré a una ambulancia para que venga a por ti."

Jayce no contestó, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy débil.

* * *

Caitlyn se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios. Tenia el hombro vendado debido a la herida que le provoco el roce de la bala y algunas magulladuras superficiales pero eso no iba a impedir a la sheriff dejar su caso de lado.

"Te lo repetiré por última vez,¿Cual es tu nombre?"-No hubo respuesta por parte del sospechoso.

"Mi paciencia tiene un limite"-Tono serio.

"Me intriga saber cual es ese limite"-Contesto el sospechoso.

"Pronto lo sabrás si no contestas a mis preguntas"

El sospechoso rio levemente pero Caitlyn mantuvo la compostura.

Vi entro por la puerta principal de la comisaria. Los policías la miraban mal o susurraban sobre ella pero Vi no les hacia caso, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Vi entró en la habitación colindante a la sala de interrogatorios, allí se encontraban el comisario.

"Hola Vi"-Saludo el comisario.

"Hola comisario,¿Ese bastardo ha hablado ya?"

"No aún no, se esta haciendo de rogar."

Vi miro por la gran ventana que daba a la sala de interrogatorios y se fijo en Caitlyn. La había acompañado al hospital en la ambulancia y no se separó de ella en ningún momento. Se alegro mucho cuando el médico le dio el alta nada más curarle la herida, en cambio Jayce, no tuvo tanta suerte. Le operaron de urgencia por la herida y los médicos temieron por su vida. Ahora se encontraba descansando en el hospital.

"¿Puedo entrar?"-Preguntó Vi

"Por favor."- Contestó el comisario.

Vi salio de la habitación y entro en la sala de interrogatorios. Caitlyn la miro y se alegro mucho de verla. Sin ella, ahora mismo estaría muerta y eso le hacia pensar muchas cosas respecto a su compañera y que era Vi para ella en realidad.

"Hola,Vi"- El sospechoso sonrió,mirando fijamente a Vi.

"Hola pequeño ca...-Vi se quedo en blanco al ver quien era el sospechoso.

"Veo que ahora me has reconocido"-El sospechoso rio.

"Junior..."-Vi se abalanzo sobre el y le cogió del cuello de la camisa, empotrandole contra la pared.

"¡¿Donde esta Senior?!¡Se que ese cabrón es el cabecilla de todo esto!"

"¿Quien? No se de quien me hablas-Vi le propino un puñetazo.

"Habla ahora o te prometo que no volverás a decir una palabra en tu miserable vida"

"Tan espectacularmente amable como siempre por lo que veo."-Vi le volvió a dar otro par de puñetazos.

"Vi, para"-Ordenó Caitlyn pero Vi no hacia caso.

"¡Dime donde se esconde esa rata!"-Vi cada vez estaba más furiosa.

"Vi, para ahora mismo"

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos policías que cogieron a Vi y la apartaron de aquel tipo.

"¡Soltadme!"-Grito Vi mientras se la llevaban arrastras.

El sospechoso cayó al suelo con la cara ensangrentada y magullada.

"Así que Junior¿Eh?"-Dijo Caitlyn

* * *

Los policías sacaron a Vi de la comisaria y la dejaron en la calle.

"Y ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso o tendremos que detenerte Vi"-Dijo un policia.

"Si, eso es lo que estáis deseando todos ¿Verdad?"

Los policías volvieron dentro y Vi se fue de allí,en dirección al puerto.

Caitlyn salio del interrogatorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal para ir a buscar a Vi. Se encontró al comisario en la puerta principal hablando con un par de policías.

"Comisario¿Donde se ha ido Vi?"

"No lo sé, mis hombres la sacaron fuera y se fue"-Contestó

"Yo creo saber donde esta"-Dijo el policía con el que hablaba el comisario.

"¿Donde?"

"Creo que se fue al puerto, o al menos eso creo"

"Vale, gracias"-Caitlyn salio de allí y fue en busca de su compañera.

Caitlyn llego al puerto y vio a Vi en sentada en el borde de un viejo embarcadero de madera y se sentó junto a ella.

"Hola"-Dijo Caitlyn.

"Hola Cupcake¿Que tal tu hombro?"

"Bien, gracias"-Caitlyn sonrió y miro a Vi, se fijo que sus nudillos estaban rojos y llenos de sangre.

"¿Tienes los nudillos así y me preguntas por mi hombro? Dejamelos ver."

"Esta bien Cupcake, no te molestes"-Pero Caitlyn no hizo caso y le cogio la mano. Los nudillos estaban despellejados y llenos de sangre.

"Eres una cabezota, pinky"

"Necesitaba golpear algo..."-Se disculpo Vi

"Eso no es disculpa"- Caitlyn la miro seria y Vi bajo la cabeza.

"¿Hiciste hablar a ese tipo?-Vi intento cambiar de tema.

"No, he dejado al comisario en ello. Y ahora dime por que te has echo esto y por que casi matas a ese tipo"-Contestó suspiro y asintió.

"Ese tipo,Junior,era un miembro de mi antigua banda."

"¿Y Senior?"

"El jefe, el fue quien me recogió de las calles y me invito a unirme a su banda. Al principio todo iba bien, ya no estaba sola y más de una vez me sacaron de un apuro."-La voz de Vi comenzó a temblar.

"Pero las cosas, empezaron a empeorar. Una noche, Senior y Junior vinieron a verme. Era muy tarde y no entendía porque venían a verme a esas horas, pero pronto lo comprendí."-Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Vi y recorrieron sus mejillas. Caitlyn la miraba pero no dijo nada.

"Junior me agarró, intente escapar pero no me soltaba. Senior me tenía una mirada muy siniestra y comencé a gritar pero nadie vino a mi ayuda. Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido,un chico que entró recientemente en la banda, me ayudo. Aparto a Senior de mi y le dio un puñetazo a Junior. Me dijo "Corre,corre todo lo que puedas y largate de aquí", y lo hice."

Vi se paró un momento y tomó aire. Caitlyn seguía en silencio, empezaba a comprender por que Vi era tan agresiva y violenta, por que se comportaba así con todos, sobretodo con los hombres.

"Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y mientras lo hacia, oí unos disparos y supe que aquel chico había muerto. Jake, su nombre era Jake, y juro que jamas le olvidare."-Vi tomó nuevamente aire y Caitlyn la abrazó. Comprendió que su compañera no era lo que aparentaba, una mujer fuerte, agresiva, a la que no le importa nada ni nadie. No,Vi en realidad no era así, y ahora Caitlyn lo sabia bien.

"Vi"-Dijo Caitlyn.

"¿Que?"

"Gracias por salvarme,otra vez"Caitlyn sonrió a su compañera y Vi le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Siempre que haga falta, Cupcake. Se que sin mi ya no estarías viva, me debes mucho"-Contestó Vi algo egocentrica.

"Oye, que yo también te he salvado alguna vez"- Vi rio ante la protesta de Caitlyn.

"Si, una vez. Yo lo he hecho al menos treinta veces."

"Más quisieras, no soy ninguna dama en apuros."

"Ja, me gustaría ver como te las apañarías sin mi"-Vi miro a la Sheriff y Caitlyn le devolvió la mirada. Caitlyn volvió a hundirse en esos ojos azules y Vi comenzó a explorar los ojos castaños de Caitlyn. Ambas se quedaron así, completamente paralizadas por los ojos de la otra. El corazón de Vi comenzó a latir un poco más deprisa. La respiración de Caitlyn se empezó ha acelerar. Vi cada vez se acercaba más a Caitlyn.

"Venga Vi. Ahora o nunca"-Se dijo a si misma Vi. Lentamente se acerco a Caitlyn y la besó.

Vi se despertó en su cama y se sentó, pasandose las manos por la cara. Eran las tres de la mañana.

"Mierda, otra vez"-Dijo Vi en voz alta.

"Ya te dije que Caitlyn era para ti algo más que una amiga"-La voz se oyó de nuevo.

"Y yo te repito que eso no cambiara nada. A Caitlyn le gustan los hombres y si se lo contase, se horrorizaría y seguramente me odiaría."

"Puede que si puede que no. Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás"

"Si lo intento,seguro que la joderé,con que prefiero no hacerlo"-Vi se volvió a tumbar.

Tal vez la voz tuviera razón, tal vez comenzaba a sentir algo por Caitlyn, pero nunca se lo diría. Sería completamente ridículo decirselo y si Caitlyn se lo tomaba mal, tal vez, no la quisiera más como su compañera de trabajo. Era un riesgo que Vi no quería correr. No le dio muchas más vueltas al tema, se tumbo mirando el reloj y tras un par de minutos, se durmió.


End file.
